Back To Work
by mara-anni
Summary: Episode tag to 'The Curse' of season four.


Episode tag to 'The Curse' Season 4

**A/N: **A very short drabble that just popped into my head while I was watching the episode one night. I couldn't get it down on paper or should that be on monitor? the way it went in my head, but anyway. I'd forgotten all the absolutely hilarious bits involving Jack there were. I was thinking that considering Sam turned down Jack's invite to the cabin so she could work on her bike among other reasons of course ; ) I am a die-hard S/J shipper which was obviously something she'd been wanting to do for ages and because of the Osiris incident she wasn't able to after all, so I thought she was probably wishing she _had_ gone fishing. This just kinda sprang from that thought, if any of that made any sense whatsoever.

**Back to Work**

by Mara-anni

"For the record Daniel, next time we go belting through the desert in a truck, I'm driving!" Sam said.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all seated at the briefing room table, waiting for the debriefing to begin.

Sam and Daniel, along with Janet Frasier, had just recently returned from Egypt and a rather unpleasant encounter with the Goa'uld Osiris.

"What do you mean?!" Daniel asked in a slightly offended tone.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week."

Colonel Jack O'Neill, who was currently climbing the spiral staircase toward the briefing room, overheard his team mates. He managed to stifle the guffaw that threatened to escape at Carter's words but couldn't help the slight grin.

"Yeah well, if it makes you feel any better Sam I've still got a headache from the Ribbon Device." Daniel replied.

"It doesn't." Sam said kindly and smiled at Daniel. "Ow!" She exclaimed losing her smile and reaching a hand up to knead the back of her neck. "Why do Goa'uld always feel compelled to use that thing to throw me across the room and slam me into walls?" She said irritably.

Jack's grin widened as he neared.

"Your leave did not go as you'd hoped MajorCarter?"

Sam's arms slid across the polished surface of the table as she slumped forward, letting her forehead rest on the table with a groan.

Just as Jack reached the landing Sam sat back up, "I should've gone fishing," She sighed before noticing the Colonel standing there.

His grin morphed into that cheeky lopsided smirk he did and Sam felt her stomach turn to mush and she was sure someone had turned the heating up. _Damn him!_

"What's the matter Carter, didn't you get your projects finished?" Jack said.

"Actually sir, we ended up on a mission." Sam replied despondently.

"Well that's what you get for not _leaving_ when you have _leave _Carter." Came Jack's amused reply as he took a seat opposite Sam. "So what happened?"

"I think we should wait for the General Jack." Daniel said, rubbing his head. Jack shrugged.

"So Teal'c how was your vacation?" Sam asked.

"There were many large, blood ingesting insects." Teal'c rumbled.

Sam's lips turned up slightly, "You mean mosquitoes?"

"They were most irritating." He grumbled.

Sam had to duck her head in a vein attempt to hide her smirk from her CO. She couldn't resist the urge to peek up at him through her eyelashes. She found him glaring at her and nearly laughed outright before he turned back to Teal'c.

"Oh c'mon T' you tryin' to tell me you didn't have a great time with the art that is fishing?" Jack said.

Teal'c took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, but didn't answer.

"You know I tried calling you again a few times Teal'c, we could've used your help on this one guys." Daniel complained.

Teal'c hitched his chin up as he replied, "O'Neill removed the power source from my Cellular Telephone."

"We were on _leave_ Daniel. So T' next vacation we'll get the boat out…"

"I regret to inform you that I cannot accompany you O'Neill. I believe I have made a previous commitment to aid MajorCarter with her scientific projects." Teal'c stated.

Jack saw Sam's shoulders shake, "Carter, we have that rule remember." He warned with a scowl.

"Yes sir." Sam squeaked, her shoulders shaking even more violently as she studied her hands in her lap and pressed her lips together in her struggle not to laugh.

Daniel's head tilted in thought for a moment "Sam? What science projects?"

Her giggling eased and she shot him a glare, "This and that Daniel, nothing to important." She replied as General Hammond opened his office door and strode toward them, compelling Sam and Jack to stand-up.

Daniel looked up at her, "I thought you were using your lab to work on your bike?"

Jack's head whipped around, "What?!!"

**A/N: **I've posted it under 'humour' but…well I guess it's up to you to let me know whether it was worth that title or not, so please review. And if you can, watch the episode again, especially the Jack bits – it's become one of my fav's just for those : )

Thanks for reading.


End file.
